Who Am I?
by FT Water-Dragon-Slayer
Summary: Natsu has always been stronger than most, developed in leaps and bounds but never knew why. He believed it was because of Igneel's training but when he awakens something Dark and takes a life. He leaves everything behind to figure out one question WHO AM I?


**Who am I?**

I in no way shape or form own Fairy Tail. All characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Aftermath

"Discussion people"

'Thoughts people'

"Technique or Spell"

**"****Discussion demon or dragon"**

**'****Thoughts demon or dragon'**

*Action*

* * *

_Lisanna never went to Edolas because Natsu being his usual hard headed self, he followed the Strauss family on their mission. Only intervening when his so called wife was in trouble of dying from the monster that possessed her brother._

* * *

After Fairy Tail managed to rescue their newest recruit Lucy Heartphilia. The guild tried to rest and heal but was interrupted when the Phantom Lord guild attack Fairy Tail directly. After some events occurred they are now fighting for their guild and to rescue Lucy again. Bringing you up to speed Natsu has defeated Gajeel and has ran off to help Erza just now witnessing her about to kill herself to get away from Jose grip.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen… look what has become of the great Titania." Jose chuckled evilly as the red head beauty screamed. Struggling with whatever little strength she still had.

She turned to look at her friends scattered around the ruins. 'Gray… Elfman… Mira… Lisanna I am sorry I couldn't protect you, I won't let him use me to break the guild's resolve.' she keep apologizing to her friends in her mind, she stopped struggling and relaxed in the embrace of Jose's magic.

Using her magic she was able to lift her sword slowly positioning it at her back so it would kill her. Closing her eyes she began to whisper "Natsu I leave the guild under your protection." She smiled as the blade speed towards her back.

She could hear the blade make contact with something but she felt no pain. She began to feel heat that was all too familiar, turning her head all she could manage to make out was a pink spikey hair. She knew it was Natsu however her resolve began to falter knowing he could never beat Jose.

"Natsu run… you can't beat Jose please escape and take the others with you.

"Titania is right Salamander. You may have beaten Gajeel but I'm on a whole other plane than you."

"SHUT UPPPPP!" he roared sounding more like a demon than human at this point. His flames soon enveloped Erza causing Jose's magic to seemingly melt away. He caught her in his arms as her limp body fell. **"**Erza get the others out of here now…**You think you can hurt my friends and get away with it." **The last part of his sentence directed towards the wizard saint opposing him.

"Friends this friends that the only thing that matters is who is on top at the end of the day… And we Phantoms will eradicate all of you fairies" his magic began to pulse outwards from his body removing the rubble away near him. "It matters not if I kill the queen of the fairies or their pet lizard it will sever the same purpose." Chuckling the last bit of his speech.

By this point Erza had the others on their feet but showed no signs of leaving Natsu as he wished.** "Guys if you won't leave then please stay back" **his voice though demon like had hints of care and worry for them turning back to face Jose. **"Fairies have one rule we shall never break… do not kill… that would be a wonderful thing for you… If I was a fairy." **Most were confused by his statement but where his mark use to be scales of a red hue. **"So let me show you the flames I reserve for those who should die by my hand." **As Natsu finished waves of fire burst from around his body destroying the rest of the building above him scaring all but Jose and Erza.

'Is that really Natsu he is releasing more magic than master has ever shown?' her body began to shake from the weight of the dragon slayers new magic. Jose was feeling the same effects.

'This power it's easily comparable to a wizard saint' Jose was trembling on the inside fearing the magic emanating from the young boy. "You are quite strong my boy but you are nothing compared to me." He began to laugh holding out his hand to begin his attack. "Dead Wave!" his purple magic began to stream towards Natsu, who remained steady.

A single tear rolled down his cheek evaporating from the flames intensity. **"Please forgive me Fairy Tail… Jose! Fire Dragon's Roar!" **All of Natsu's magic began to flow into his mouth before he let it all out in the form of the strongest roar ever. The beam easily consumed Jose's magic heading for the wizard saint full enveloping him in the fires of hell itself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jose screamed as his hair and flesh burned away. The members of Fairy Tail that were there looked in horror as the boy they know and love was killing someone. The screams began to die down through the flames all that could be seen was the outline of a skeleton. The torrent of flames continued reaching the horizon evaporating the very ocean beneath it.

"That's enough Natsu." All heads but Natsu turned to see master floating in. Natsu had already smelt his master coming finally ending his attack, his body went limp.

**"****Nice to see your well **Gramps." His demonic voice fading back to normal as he hit the ground.

"You did well my boy. Thank you for protecting the guild in my absences."

"Master? Jose?" Erza interrupted causing the master to look at the ashes that blew in the wind.

"Its ok Erza lets go home." Master grabbed Nastu holding him over his shoulders.

A small "Aye" was there only response.

**Time Skip-One Week-**

The guild with the help of the town rebuilt the guild hall in no time flat everyone even those injured in the guilds war. All except one contributed to the guilds growth. Natsu Dragneel had yet to wake from his unconscious state he remained in the temporary infirmary until the permeant one was built.

His team didn't visit still stunned by the favorite fire breathing idiot taking a life. The ones that visit were few but only two were frequent.

Porlyusica showed up occasionally to administer a special brew that keep him alive since he wasn't eating at all. She would also bring Master into the room closing the door to discuss his condition. While her visits were of a professional stand point, his other guest was one who came because of her personal connection to the pink haired dragon.

Lisanna Strauss and her newly acquired shoulder piece Happy visited him every day possible. Mira had to drag her sister her home at night refusing leave the young mages side. She spent a majority of that time kissing his forehead, crying, praying for him to wake up and give her the smile that brighten up her day.

In Natsu head all he could see was darkness every now in again he would see flashes of a woman with long curly pink hair. Sitting by a lake next to a man who he couldn't make out. Though he didn't know who she was, an unfamiliar happiness captured his body every time he gazed upon the image.

After a while the image slowly came less and less until nothing but the constant darkness remained. He couldn't tell where he was just that he was in there for a long time.

All that changed one day when he could finally hear the outside world. The sounds were muffled but he could still hear the conversation or more like argument outside of the door.

"You didn't see it or feel it… it wasn't Natsu fighting it was something dark." Gray said sitting at the table with the rest of his team. Plus the Strauss family, Cana and levy.

"It not Manly to kill." Said an extra loud man (You know who it is.)

"Shut up Nii-chan… Natsu maybe and Idiot a sometimes, I know that better than most." She dropped her head her short snowy hair draped over her eyes. Holding back the tears she had. "But he does everything for his Nakama. We are all he has and you his team want to drop him while he is down." Tears are protruding from the corners of her eyes.

"We are not dropping him Lisanna we just think he needs a break to control the power he has awoken. I for one am worried he would become a burden if he can't control his magic. What if he loses control and"

"Don't you dare say it!" Lisanna's words silenced the scarlet knight along with the rest of the guild.

Regaining her composure ignoring the young take over mage. "If he hurts his 'Nakama' how do you think he would feel then?"

"How do you think we would feel right now if he hadn't stopped you." Her words quiet but stern.

'Did she see what I was prepared to do?' "You will hold your tongue." Re-quiping a sword holding it at Lisanna neck.

"E-erza please take your sword away from lisa-chan's throat." Lucy added from underneath the table.

"Calm Down Erza. I don't know what she said that pissed you off but look what your doing." Gray entered the fray trying to appease Titania.

Before Erza could pull her blade away from her attended prey a magically pressure that was all too familiar it was the demon of Fairy Tail. After almost losing her sister Mira became sweet; however, when someone threatens her siblings the demon Mirajane bares her fangs. "I suggest you refrain from pointing your sword at my family" Erza nodded understanding. "Thank you." Her angelic smile soon returned and she took a seat next to her sister.

Lisanna continued leaving out Erza's attempted suicide. Praising what he did for them and what he is willing to do. Natsu could do nothing but smile as his eyes open continuing to lay there taking in everything. Lucy also joined in still believing he wouldn't have done that if she had fixed things with her father.

"Don't get me wrong I am thankful for that idiot's strength. I would never say it to his face." Gray crossed his arms looking at Lucy and Lisanna "He has always been a monster destroying everything in his path whether on purpose or because he is too stupid to realize the harm he does."

By this time the two girls in front of him fuming with rage his words were true but harsh. Before they could give a rebuttal the infirmary doors flew open revealing a heavily bandaged boy with only one eye his mouth and a tuff of pink hair visible. His eyes showed pure sadness and it radiate throughout the guild.

His steps were slow and struggling under his own weight heading towards the exit. "If you're going to talk about someone… make sure they can't hear you." His whisper reached his teams ears just before the sound of doors slamming enter their mind.

The guild remained silent as the only noise heard were the flapping of wings and master hopping off the bar top. "Natsu my boy." His voice was silent cracks of sadness appearing in his voice. 'It's my fault a parent should protect their kids. Now you are being treated unfairly and unjust due to my failure.' He berated himself constantly as he entered his private office.

"Oh my." The beautiful barmaid mumbled placing her hands slowly over her mouth.

"Flame-tard is just being sensitive he will" a loud smack was heard throughout the guild those he weren't looking their way was now.

"Don't you know when to stop… he obviously heard everything we said thus far. Y'all might fight all the time may I add but Natsu considers you a brother, his closest friend. If your family was discussing your alienation. How would you feel?" Tears flowing steadily. "He already been left twice. He might not act it but he believes he was left because he is worthless. Now after saving our lives he is supposed to leave." She ran after Natsu and Happy.

The silence lingered over the guild especial over team Natsu. Meanwhile Happy and Lisanna were helping Natsu home where he stayed for the next two weeks. Not returning to the guild for any reason simple heading into the woods for food, water and to try and control the power he obtained.

**Three Weeks **

It has been nearly a month since he stopped appearing at the guild. The once rowdy guild didn't have its usual loud destructive dragon some praised the peace that became normal to them. While few missed the fights that ensued.

Erza began to understand how hurtful her words were images of him saving her haunted her dreams, causing new feeling for the slayer to blossom.

Lisanna and Lucy were the only nonresidents of the Natsu Happy estate to visit. Mainly to try persuade him to return to the guild but it didn't help.

Until today when the guild doors flew open and a fully healed dragon slayer walked in as if nothing had happen. His pace that of a man with a mission, making a b-line towards the barmaid.

"Hey Mira is master in?" his toothy grin obviously fake but she ignored that.

"Welcome back Natsu he is in his office. Can I offer you something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you" turning around walking to master's door. Ignoring the eyes watching him.

'Did he just say no thank you? Something is definitely wrong' to whole guild thought in unison watching him disappear into master's office.

"Natsu nice to see you are back?" the mug he was drinking from placed gently next to some papers.

"G-gramps ice princess was right." His words were soft.

'Natsu never stutters unless the boy is embarrassed something is not right.' "What do you mean he was right? Speak your mind."

A deep sigh was released. Before he began to speak. "Gray… was right I can't control my powers anymore. They run wild at first I just wanted to prove them wrong but I fear them now. I've never felt heat before but this." He said igniting a small ember in his palm. "I can barely contain this. What I am trying to say is that I am leaving the guild." His bangs over-shadowing his eyes. "I would like to ask you to remove my guild mark.

"I will permit your leave for training but removing your mark would be pointless" his voice was almost guiding but his thoughts showed nothing but concern. 'What has happened to you over this past month?'

"You don't understand gramps I don't know what will happen in my training and I don't want it coming back to Fairy Tail. I hope I'll be back, but I am not sure. Please grant me this wish." Dropping to his knees pleading for master to do as he asked.

Master could see and feel the desperation, he didn't want to lose a child but he knew he needed this chance to grow. "I will grant your request. On the one condition that you return to Fairy Tail one day." Getting out of his chair concentrating his light magic into his hand before placing it on his shoulder.

When his hand retreated from his shoulder his mark was gone. "Thanks Master." Natsu turned on his heels making his way towards the door.

"Remember you must return."

"I got you gramps." Pushing the wooden door open entering the guild hall.

Before he could get to his attended target Natsu was confront by his rival and best friend Gray. "Ash- breathe nice to see you're done sulking. We are heading on a mission come on."

Natsu chuckled "Yeah I am done sulking but no I'm not going on any mission. I'll see you later." He patted Gray on the back the guild gasped in simultaneously.

Erza walked up to him turning him around to face her his fake smile couldn't fool her. "Natsu where's your guild mark."

"I guess I didn't think that threw, but when do I ever." Laughing nervously. "You were right like always so I am leaving to control my new power. Before I leave I have something I need to say and do." Removing Erza gauntlet pushing her hair out of her face and gave her a genuine smile.

"We have all looked up to you especially me. I have never known someone so strong and so beautiful that could signal handedly silence this guild. I want you to continue to protect the guild like I couldn't. Thank you for being one of my big sisters." Releasing her from the hug he trotted slowly towards Mira who was holding Lucy who was crying.

"Mira, we may not have had the best relationship when we were young. I would never change it for the world. You have taught me many things over the years. And thank you for that" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Its not man to kiss another mans sister." Yelled Elfman

Natsu then grabbed the crying Lucy keeping her in a warm embrace. 'He is as warm as always' her tears began to dry as she held him back. "Natsu please don't leave. Don't leave me I can go with you and help I promise not to get in the way."

"Sorry Luce I need to go alone but can you help Lisanna take care of happy. Keep Gray out of trouble ok." Finally releasing her. Heading to his finally stop before leaving the guild for who knows how long.

"Lisanna" was the only thing he whispered at that moment.

"No. No. No. you can't leave me Natsu family sticks together. Family stays together, they protect each other. You can't leave." Tears running down her face hitting the flower like rain.

"That's why I am leaving I am a danger to you, my best friend, Happy's mom, and my wife." Her head shot up at his words.

His smile and eyes changed radiating happiness she was about to speak when his hand caught her chin pulling her head upwards until her lips were captured by his. The warm feeling spread throughout her body as his kiss deepened, his tongue rubbing her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Her eyes finally closed the shock fading she gave him permission to enter their tongues entangled becoming a bridge between their two mouths'. His arms snaked to her back pulling her closer until no space was left between the two. Lisanna arms latched on to the back of his neck interlocking keeping him there.

When the two mages broke apart for air, leaving the world of passion behind them. They could hear the cheers and cat calls echoing within the guild. Shades of pink consumed Lisanna face.

"I said its not MANLY to kiss another Mans sister"

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Pulling her in close speaking into her ear. "I'm not asking you to wait for me. Cause you deserve so much more than I can offer, I will be back I promise take care of Happy please." His words were sincere as he let her go and left the guild behind.

When the door shut Happy burst into tears screaming for Natsu. Lisanna lost consciousness the love of her life finally express his feelings for her just to leave. Gray caught her before she hit the ground.

"Calm down Happy he will be back in a few days just be patient."

* * *

**AN: **This my new story I hope you like it idk where I got the idea but it came to me when I was driving back to school.


End file.
